Benutzer Diskussion:Mondpfote
Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Buntschweif. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 19:07, 2. Apr. 2012 Hey Mondpfote Es ist schön, dass du jetzt auch im Erfindungswiki bist.Honigtau 10:56, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Mondpfote. Wollte mal Hallo sagen. Du kennst mich wahrscheinlich nicht, aber Bunt ist auch deine Freundin. Dann wollt ich dich einfach mal anschreiben. P.S. Würd mich Freuen wenn du mal mein Buch ließt und dann mal zurück schreibst. Das Buch heißt Wald. Zu deiner Frage gehören die Clans überhaupt dir? du musst sie nur verlinken. Dass ist alles glaub ich. Eisfell 09:54, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) du markiertst einfach das Wort und drückst dann auf die Kette ganz oben in der leiste wo du auch deine signatur setzen kannst. Hoffe ich konnte dir helfen^^ LG Eisfell 10:42, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ähm, also um erlich zu sein, weiß ich wirklich nicht genau was du meinst. Meinst du, dass die Namen deines Clans (also zb Wiesenpelz) noch rot sind? Dann musst du diese Seiten erst erstellen, dass sie blau werden (zb: Beispiel währe nciht erstellt --> Sandstern ist erstellt, und somit blau) Wenn das nicht war, was du meintest, dann schreib mir bitte nochmal^^ lg, Star Überschriften Da musst du nur oben, dort wo normal steht ÜBERSCHRIFT 2 einstellen. Dann ganz normal den Text schreiben. Buntschweif 18:24, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Im Quelltext-Modus geht das mit , also : Deine Überschrift , und wenn du so ne nummer kleiner willst Deine Überschrift Gern geschehen! ^^Buntschweif 07:40, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo! Hallo Mondpfote! Tolle Charaktere! Vielleicht könntest du noch dazuschreiben, wie sie aussehen!^^Buntschweif 08:50, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Buntschweif 08:57, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja sie überlebt. Auf ihrer Chara-Seite steht dann noch was dann mit ihr passiert! Aber ich kanns dir auch so erzählen wenn du willst ^^Buntschweif 09:05, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ? Sorry ich bin ein bisschen doof! was hast du mit liebend gerne gemeint? ^^Buntschweif 10:10, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Moorgesicht Meintest du, dass ich dir ihr Leben erzählen soll??? Sie bekommt eine Tochter (Lichtwolke SC), die sie ihrer Schwester Sumpfnase übergibt, weil sie ja querschnittsgelähmt ist. Ihr Gefährte Weidenschweif wählt die Ausbildung zum Heiler. Gemeinsam mit Weidenschweif SC löst sie das Geheimnis der Schattenkatzen (geschichte Schatten der Nacht folgt).Wenn Lichtwolke erwachsen ist erfährt diese, dass Moorgesicht ihre Mutter ist, verzeiht ihr aber nicht. Kurz vor Moorgesichts Tod an grünem Husten versöhnen sie sich. Moorgesicht hat in ihrem Leben viel gelitten. ^^Buntschweif 10:51, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt eigentlich! Rußpelz - konnte keine kriegerin werden, Moorgesicht geht zu den Ältesten, Blaustern-zieht ihre Jungen nicht selbst auf. Irgendwie ja auch wie Blattsee oder? Die gibt doch auch Junge zu Eichhornschweif oder? (Hab die 3. Staffel nämlich noch nicht gelesen) ^^Buntschweif 10:59, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Fähigkeiten Ich wollte fragen, ob du eine da eine Idee hast: Eine junge silberne Kätzin im alter einer jungen-mitleren Schülerin taucht im wald auf, wurde nie zuvor gesehen. Die Geschichte soll THE MYSTERY SILVER heißen und die Kätzin (Silberhaar) soll eine besondere Fähigkeit oder irgendsowas haben. Hast du eine Idee welche?^^Buntschweif 11:14, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) OK und DANKE schon mal!^^Buntschweif 11:23, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wie findest du diese Kombination: Sie kann dafür sorgen, dass niemand sie bemerkt OHNE sich unsichtbar zu machen. Manchmal geht sie in´der Nacht zum SternenClan ohne tot zu sein und deshalb kann sie in der Nacht 1x in ihrem Leben einer Katze das Leben retten. Was sagst du dazu? Hast du noch einen Verbesserungsvorschlag? ^^Buntschweif 13:49, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich woltte dir bloß mal sagen das du bei deinen Switen das Aussehen der Katzen hinschreiben soltest, weil wenn die Bilder nicht da sind kann maich sich nicht vorstellen wie sei aussehen.(Bitte nicht zu ernst zu nehmen) ^^ Lg Ekliss 13:00, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Entfährnen nicht, aber bei den Seiten einfach nur das Aussehen da zuschreiben.Bsp.: Aussehen XY hat graues Fell und grüne Augen. hoffe du kannst damit etwas anfangen ^^ Ekliss 13:15, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Würde ich auch gut finden! AUßerdem obs ein Kater oder eine Kätzin ist! Ich schreib zum Beispiel immer: Moorgesicht 'ist eine braune Kätzin mit grünen Augen. Und dann erst Familie, Auftritte, etc. ^^Buntschweif 16:39, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Cooooooole Bilder! würd ich schon dazugeben (hab ich auch gemacht)! ^^Buntschweif 16:53, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte dich mal fragen, wie du die Bilder hier rein gekriegt hast. Antworte bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. LG Honigtau 17:16, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wo bist du auf bearbeiten gegangen? Honigtau 17:39, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Halb...katzen Weißt du, wie man Katzen nennt, de Halb Clan und halb Stamm sind? ^^Buntschweif 17:50, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Also : Blider = lassen Aussehen = irgentwo hinschreiben Was HÄÄÄÄ..?? Buntschweif 18:08, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Also ich war das nicht! Vielleicht ist gemeint, dass du die Bilder drinlassen sollst und das aussehen dazuschreiben sollst! Wen hast du das denn noch gefragt? ^^Buntschweif 18:14, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaub das war Ekliss! ^^Buntschweif 18:15, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Macht nix! ^^Buntschweif 18:24, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Mondpfote (Bild) ist vooool süüüüß! Wo findest du die Bilder eigentlich? Buntschweif 18:26, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das auf deinem Profil! Buntschweif 18:27, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Muss jetzt schluss machen! Sorry! ^^ Buntschweif 18:28, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diashow Weißt du, wie man diese Bilder, wo man weiterklicken kann macht? ^^Buntschweif 08:05, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Zu den süßen/ lustigen Katzen Sind echt witzig und süß aber ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Darunter stand immer ''Hinzugefügt von. Wie machst du das? LG Honigtau 17:18, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ist nicht schlimm. PS: Im WaCa-Wiki hab ich auch so was gemacht. Ich weiß jetzt, wo du die Bilder her hast. Honigtau 18:43, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ist es schlimm, wenn ich die gleichen Blider und Sprüche wie du nehme. Ohne die Sprüche ist es nämlich nicht witzig. Honigtau 18:51, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs gelöscht, weil die Bilder vielleicht urheberrechtlich geschützt sind. Sorry, dass du sie dir nicht hast anschauen können. Honigtau 19:09, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Geburtstag Du brauchst mir '''nix schenken.Ps: Was ich für Bücher habe, steht im Warrior Cats Wiki in meinem Profil. LG Honigtau 15:48, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Lieb gemeint, aber ich will nicht, dass du mir was schenkst. Du musst damit leben.:) PS: Weißt du, was xd ''heißt? LG Honigtau 17:27, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mangas Hast du schon DEUTSCHE Mangas gelesen (Warrior Cats natürlich!XD) ? Wenn ja, sind sie interesant und lesenswert? XD lg^^Buntschweif 19:19, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Deine Bilder sind ja echt zum todlachen :D LGNebelsturm 16:06, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Re Hi Mondpfote, Meinst du die im Deutschen Wiki? Man muss kein Admin sein, damit man sie bekommt/haben kann. Man sollte nur schon einiges im Wiki gearbeitet haben. Du kannst mir mal schreiben, wie deine Signatur aussehen soll, dann mach ich mich an die arbeit^^ - Star :3 Sry ich hab das mit der Siggie komplett vergessen Q.Q hab sie jetzt aber fertig, wo willst du sie denn benutzen, in diesem Wiki oder im Deutschen?^^ - Star http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Mondpfote/Sig So, dass ist die Siggie, sag mri bitte ob sie so passt^^ Wenn ja, dann sag ich dir, wie du sie anwenden kannst^^ -Star Freut mcih :D Okay, um sie anzwenden, musst du oben in der Leiste, also wo "Starte ein Wiki", "Videospiele" ect steht, über deinen Namen drüberfahren, nicht klicken! Dann steht dort "Eigene Einstellungen", da musst du draufklicken. Dort steht dann "Signatur", und dort musst du folgendes einfügen: Und dann Einstellungen Speichern :3 Wart mal...irgendwas hat da nich hingehaun.. Kannst du da vielleicht Fireheart002 fragen? Sie kennt sich da besser aus :/ - Star Warte, probiers mal nur so: Mach es ohne dem ERS sondern nur so: Huh? Das is aber komisch, bei Silberstrom hat es funktioniert.. Stiimt. Bei mir klappts jetz, Schau selbst. Silberstrom 'I'm walking with the StarClan' 17:34, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Super^^Das funktioniert bei dir im anderen Wiki, also im Warrior Cats Wiki auch^^ Ja okay XD - Star Deine ist aber auch nicht schlecht.Silberstrom 'I'm walking with the StarClan' 17:42, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mond , hab Stimmen um uns herum und Krallenhieb erstellt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen , Lg Silberstrom 'I'm walking with the StarClan' 12:38, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey Mond ich beckomme gerade eine bunte Signatur ich zeige sie dir gleich LGNebelsturm 18:00, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Schau mal Mond:[[User:Nebelsturm|''Nebelsturm'']]All your Dreams are coming true! 18:03, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt schon XD -Star Star dir auch wie ich sehe :D LG[[User:Nebelsturm|''Nebelsturm'']]All your Dreams are coming true! 11:05, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Moony, wow ich beneide dich. Vor einigen Wochen habe ich ja Smaragdauge nach einer Sigge gefragt, aber sie hat einfach nicht geantwortet. Wer hat dir deine Siggi gemacht?????? Bitte antworte so schnell wie möglich. LG Honey 19:59, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wie einstellen? o_O LG Fireheart002 :D Katzen Ja ich habe schon; Adlerfeder,Keksauge ( xD) , und Schimmerfell Keksauge 13:47, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Hallo Du bist doch sicher Warrior Cats-Fan, oder? Dann komm zu meinem Wiki Dort kann man sich selber und seine Familie als Katzen erstellen. Es gibt fünf Clans: Den HurrikanClan, den MitternachtClan, den SandClan, den EfeuClan und den TauClan. Man kann dort auch Geschichten erstellen. Für weitere Fragen schreib mich einfach an. LG Shani 12:54, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) HöhlenClan Hallo Mondpfote, ich habe gesehen, dass deine Nebelpfote zu meinem HöhlenClan verlinkt ist. Ich würde dich bitten einen HöhlenClan 2 oder so zu erstellen, und nicht zu meinem zu verlinken...Ich würde dir danken dafür:) Lg, [[User:Schattenflügel|''Sh''a'd''''o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus'' Eis, so dunkel wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.'']] 05:49, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC)XD Sry, falscher Name, das ist bei Braunstreif:) Okey:) Mein Wiki Hallo:) Ich habe gerade mein neues Wiki eröffnet: Your story Wiki Ich würde mich auf fleißige Mithilfe freuen;) LG, [[User:Schattenflügel|''S'h'a''''d'o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus' Eis, so dunkel'' wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.'']] 15:05, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Re: Hallo :) Hey Moony<33 Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich. (Ich vergesse vieles von den alten Zeiten nicht). Es ist schön mal wieder etwas von dir zu hören^^ Und ich werde die Seiten/Bilder für dich löschen. LG 11:55, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Erinnerst du dich noch an Fleckchen? Hey Mondpfote war gerade auf Daisys Diskussions Seite und da hab ich deinen Post gesehen. Weißt du was witzig ist ich bin auch erst vor kurzem wieder zu den Wikis wieder dazu gestoßen und jetzt auf einmal treffe ich ganz viele von früher wieder an. Und jetzt kommst du und auf einmal ist auch Mond wieder da. Vielleicht kannst du dich noch an Fleckchen erinnern mit der du eine zeit lang das Kaninchen Wiki gemacht hast, also ich mich an dich schon ^^ Freut mich das du auch wieder da bist, vielleicht treffen wir uns mal in einem Chat oder so an :) GLG 12:07, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja, es stimmt, es sind selten Leute von früher da. Auch wenn es welche gibt die ganz selten vorbei schauen. Bei mir selbst gibt es ja auch Zeiten, in denen ich fast nie da bin. 12:09, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja ich fand das auch schön alte leute von früher zu treffen, dann kennt man wenigstens schon ein Paar ^^ Ja ich schreibe mit Daisy die Geschichte '''Der Schattenwald besser gesagt sind wir gerade dabei alles zu überarbeiten von früher. Welche Geschichten bleiben denn bei dir bestehen? Achso und Daisy und ich sind gerade im Warrior Cats Wiki Chat online ;) GLG 12:20, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt alles soweit gelöscht^^ 13:35, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Danke Mondpfote. Ich werd es mir überlegen welchen davon ich nehme, da ich alle sehr gut finde. Aber danke überhaupt, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast. Ich hab deine Story gelesen und sie ist wirklich gut! *-* Eine Frage hab ich noch: Wollen wir Freunde sein? :) Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 19:00, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mondpfote ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer auf mich ich hab die gleiche Geschichte geschrieben von Mensch zur Katz von Katz zum Mensch und dich nicht gefragt ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer auf mich und findest es okey. LG (Mohnfrost 16:40, 9. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Hi & Lieblings....... Hi Mondpfote, ich heiße Sternenschnee. Ich wollte sagen, ich habe deine Lieblings..... gesehen, und wollte sagen, dass Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht (so wie die dazu gehörige Serie) und Narnia auch meine Lieblingsfilme sind. ´(Welcher Teil von Narnia gefällt dir am besten?). Und ich habe die Edelsteintriologie (besonders Smaragdgrün) quasi inhaliert. GLG und ich freue mich auf Rückmeldung Deine Sternenschnee Benutzer:Sternenschnee/Sig